


Silence by Your Name

by FreeArchive



Series: Set You Free - Evare [1]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Book 3: King's Cage, F/F, Main focus on Mare/Evangeline, Mare Barrow POV, Mild BDSM, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: I know exactly what she wants from me. But now that I know, I have the upper hand. Evangeline is proud, used to having her own way.I am powerless. But I can play the game."Maven took what is rightly mine," she says coldly. "So I am going to take what is most precious to him."Me.{Mare x Evangeline x Elane}
Relationships: Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Elane Haven, Mare Barrow/Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Evangeline Samos
Series: Set You Free - Evare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Silence by Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this captures the twisted beauty of their relationship. I wrote this because well... I don't have a reason. But I don't need one. So I hope you like this!

I feel broken. 

I thought Maven would have ordered my execution but it seems he intends for me to live. Live as what? The room that I stay in is silent, guarded by Arven who could smother me without blinking. They want to, I can tell. They don't care for this job. 

Everyone would rather get rid of the little lightning girl who tore up their kingdom. 

Everywhere I go is silent. It will drown me. 

Maybe I'll welcome it. 

How long has it been since I came to my room? I lie on the ground because I have not much else to do. Months. I count the days in my head.  _ Months. _ And still nothing. 

I feel… nothing. 

Yet one day… something changes. 

The door opens sharply and I look over, even though I don't care. It isn't who I expected. 

Evangeline would never willingly visit me. She hates the ground I walk upon, hates the air I breathe. If she could, she'd steal it from my lungs and let me wither on the floor. I took so much from her. She'd take my life. 

I scramble to my feet, well aware that I am a mess. But I am a prisoner and broken. What can she expect? 

"Mare." 

One word that bites into my chest with a pain I can't describe. She doesn't like to address me. 

"Evangeline." 

My guards don't know what to make of this. The one I nicknamed Clover frowns and looks to her older partner—but he has no answer for her. This isn't planned. This isn't scheduled. Yet they won't dare cross her, even if it's wrong. 

"The king requests her presence," she says briskly. 

Like that her attention is off me. Her eyes sweep towards the Arven with no hint of smile. Her aura shifts away. 

I am not afraid of Evangeline Samos. 

The same can not be said for them. 

I don't know why Maven wants to see me but it's better than being cooped up in my room. A change in scenery, a chance to learn useless information. I will not argue. 

And neither will my guards. 

Evangeline's hand is a vice grip on my upper arm, and she pulls me from the room. The corridors pass quickly but I memorise all of them. I lived in the palace for a while. I quickly realise where I'm going. 

And the thought closes in on my chest. My room lays down this corridor, the room designed for the old me, the Princess Mareena who would marry a Prince. How far I've come from that girl. I've been born and died a thousand times and yet thinking of her makes me feel small. 

I am still small. 

Have I grown at all? 

But when Evangeline opens the door, I realise my mistake. 

It is not my room anymore but hers. 

She is now betrothed to Maven and so this is where she resides. It's hers. It can see it in the bareness of the walls and metal crown that sits on her table. Fashioned from the same metal she often wears on her skin. 

Does she dream of being queen when Maven refuses her? 

I chuckle to myself. 

She should have everything she wants and yet the boy prince still loves me. 

That shouldn't make me happy but it does. Maybe happy isn't the right word. I do not love Maven. But perhaps… content. 

"Took you long enough…" 

In looking around the room, taking all of Evangeline in, I missed something. Elane Haven lays sprawled out on her bed, red hair freely falling across her shoulders as she smiles at the pair of us. 

I can't describe the look in her eyes but I know my stomach backflips. 

"The guards are tricky," Evangeline admits. "But full of fear." 

Her hand releases my arm and she breezes across the room to Elane. I don't bother looking towards the door because I hear the metal click behind me. With her power she controls the entrance, sealing me once again from the world. 

But instead of the dark gloomy room, I see a pale room, I see warm skin, I see moonlight streaming through the window to brush along a cheekbone. 

Cold beauty is what she is and what she has surrounded herself with. 

And I can't help but love it. 

"Mmhmm, that is what happens when someone is born to follow," Elane murmurs. 

I straighten my back and look to them. Am I afraid? No. Yet a new nervous energy fills my lungs and threatens to choke me. "I thought Maven wanted to see me." 

Evangeline cocks an eyebrow. "You think that true? He is the King, he could come see you anytime he desires. And yet…" 

Heat spreads across my cheeks. It's true. My guards knew nothing of Maven requesting my presence, and would he really send Evangeline of all people to fetch me? One little accident and I could be leaving this room for good. 

I raise my eyes to look out the window. It's dark out but I know across the courtyard is my room. If I could look out, I might see her staring back. 

"Then why am I here?" 

Evangeline lounges back on her bed, a picture of sharpness and arrogance. 

"Should you not be grateful? I let you out of your cell." 

Only right into her grasp. 

There's enough metal in the room to impale me to death before I could move a hand against her. I am just as much a prisoner here as I would be across there. My chains shift uncomfortably. Didn't Maven say she made them? 

"Grateful? To you?" I scoff. "Take these manacles off and I'll show you how grateful I am." 

Evangeline looks pleased and glances to Elane. "See? I told you she has bite." 

Elane chuckles. "You're lucky, lightning girl. Evangeline likes when they bite." 

Evangeline rolls her eyes. 

The energy in the room is strange, indescribable. It closes in around like the weight of silent stone but it's different. It's hot and heavy, sinking into like a whisper through my mind. Why does my heart quicken? 

I can't tear my eyes away as Elane shifts on the bed. One finger to Evangeline's chin and tilts it up to expose the smooth skin of her throat. Bare, unmarked, and it bobs slightly. 

"She likes it when you bite right here," Elane murmurs, her other hand coming to run down the side of her neck. 

I feel like I can't breathe. 

Evangeline catches Elane's wrist. "Don't get too excited." 

They look at each other and then I realised that I might have mistaken their relationship. No friends look at each other like that. No friends will touch each like that. I thought Evangeline incapable of feeling such strong emotions, but maybe I was wrong. 

"Oh." 

Evangeline's eyes snap to mine. They’re the same ice cold but I know now that it’s a shield. She lies to the court everyday that she isn't in love. Part of me chuckles but the other is angry and envious. 

Not what I expected. 

"Like what you see?" 

Do I? It's hard to tell. My eyes trace the sharp lines of her face, down the column of her throat to the slight gap of her dress. Soft skin vanishes from view. I now see why she chose not to wear her usual metal armour and the mere thought makes me blush. 

"What am I here for?" 

Evangeline's eyes narrow and she rises to her feet. I fight the instinct to cower before her. For I am not afraid. But I am weak for her. 

"I believe you know." 

The thing is I do. I know exactly what she wants from me. But now that I know, I have the upper hand. Evangeline is proud, used to having her own way. 

I am powerless. But I can play the game. 

"Maven took what is rightly mine," she says coldly. "So I am going to take what is most precious to him." 

Me. Against my will my heart pounds in my chest. A part of me will always care for the kind prince who could have loved me, but I know he doesn't exist anymore. He is a lie I keep playing in my head. 

But Evangeline… she is very very real. 

I look her in the eyes and have the audacity to smirk. 

"And what is that?" 

Her eyes narrow. Like I said, she's proud. I can feel her eyes upon me, looking me up from head to toe as if wondering where to start. Her fingers curl ever so slightly. 

In captivity, I've learned to watch every movement, to see what others cannot. She might try to hide herself but I see her. 

I step forward, lifting my chin. "Say it." 

Her hands ball into fists and a shudder rolls through her body. 

I like affecting her like this. I like the tiny taste of power it gives me. So long since I've tasted power, I've forgotten how it feels. But the thing is, Evangeline Samos is pure power. 

And I want so badly to taste her. 

She moves forward, nails lightly scraping up my arm. Cautious at first, as if testing to see how I react. I don't believe her to be a bad person. She won't take anything from me that isn't freely given. 

When she kisses me, I expect pain. Evangeline is sharp, bladed like a knife and her kiss is the same. Except it doesn't hurt. 

It burns. 

It burns like flame—not like Maven's flame or even Cal's—but it burns the way her dark eyes do into mine. The way heat gathers in my chest whenever she looks at me. It coils down my throat straight to my core. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a sparkle as Elane moves around us. I know she watches, wonders what she thinks. 

But every thought is erased when Evangeline's hand catches mine. 

I still wear the manacles but she holds just above, a gentle pressure to pull me closer. My hands, now between us, rest hard against her chest. 

Evangeline bites my lip and I groan. 

She's overwhelming, dragging me close and holding me over the flame. 

_ Let me burn.  _

I break away from her kiss to catch the edge of her dress. For a second she stares, but then I'm moving, pushing her back across the room, to where her bed lies in the corner. Evangeline might think she has all the power but I am not weak. 

She hits the bed beneath me. I think she's surprised at my boldness. 

And I smirk. 

"Let's take this off, shall we?" 

The heat in her gaze is answer enough. It doesn't take long to shed our layers, though it takes me longer with my bound hands.

She doesn't remove them and I'm not stupid enough to ask. We both know that what happens here tonight will change nothing. But for the now, it is everything. 

Her skin is warm against mine, different from the ice cold that usually wraps around her. She's free of her armour, bare before me, more vulnerable than I've ever seen her. She looks like a vision splayed below me on the bed sheets. And I want to ravish her. 

Heat pulses through my core but the truth is, I don't know what I'm doing. 

But I move anyway, to catch her mouth in mine. 

This time I take all control. She leans up first, hands coming to cup my head as her tongue sweeps forward. But I press forward, pinning her down and deepening the kiss. 

At first I expect her to wrestle with me for control, to flip our positions and take it from me. 

But she melts against my fire. 

Who knew Evangeline Samos was so submissive? 

My bound hands trace down her body, sliding between the soft skin of her breasts. Her chest rises at the touch but I deny her. 

I'm still shy. 

How far? How far will we go? I have her naked beneath me but what can I do? 

A hand touches my back and I jerk into a sitting position. 

I collide with another warm body and an arm slides around my shoulders to pull me closer. 

Elane. 

I can feel her bare skin, feel her nipples pressing against my back. I bite back a groan. 

"Done this before?" she murmurs, kissing to my neck. Gentle, up to my earlobe before nipping at it gently. "You're a natural..." 

I don't want to tell her I haven't. But I think she senses it anyway. 

Elane chuckles lightly in my ear. "Don't worry." 

She kisses my neck harder this time with much more teeth. It won't matter if I bruise, the healers will hide it. So she didn't care about leaving marks down me. 

I still straddle Evangeline's hips and she rises to her elbows. She doesn't seem to know what to do. 

"Look, my love," Elane whispers against my skin, but we all hear her. "But you can't touch." 

Elane's hand dances across my skin but unlike me she isn't shy. One hand grabs my breast while the other slides up my neck to my lips. My moan is caught on her fingertips. I want more. I need more. I feel like the heat in me will burn me through. 

It doesn't help when I meet Evangeline's eyes and they are  _ dark  _ as the night itself. She wants me. She wants to feel me, to make me undone herself but she cannot. The sheets twist in her grasp and my hips tense.

But they tense around  _ her _ and she lets out a hot, sweet moan. 

"Good girl…" Elane whispers. 

She still has her hand over my mouth. Her other hand caresses my breast and drags moan after moan from me. I don't want to beg her. But I need- 

"Do you need me?" Elane whispers. "Can you feel the want between your legs?" 

I can. I try to nod my head but she holds me still. She doesn't need my confirmation. She knows. 

"Mmhmm. Move down slowly against Eva," she says. "Slowly at first." 

I don't know what she means but I do as she says. I grind down onto Evangeline's hips and almost weep at the sensation. It isn't enough though. But pleasure sweeps through me and I moan. 

It affects me but it affects Evangeline much more. 

She tips her head back in a groan, biting her bottom lip and I can't help but be mesmerised. A vision, a beauty in the moonlight, I cannot help but fall for her shadow. 

"Elane-" she whines. 

"I said do not touch, my angel. Or do you need me to tie your hands too?" 

The mere thought sends heat searing through me. I open my mouth in a moan and take one of Elane's fingers between my lips. 

She presses to my back, voice husky in my ear. "I now see why Eva was entranced by you. You truly are beautiful. And make such wonderful noises." 

I want to focus on what she said, especially the part about Evangeline, but I can't, not when she touches me like this. Elane turns my head and kisses me as her hands dive lower down my body. Slowly at first but then she quickens to a fierce pace. 

"I-!" I gasp. 

She groans as if she can't help it. 

Her fingers slide inside me and I see stars. I see stars but clearly shining in the middle is Elane. My body feels like it's on fire. 

_ Let me burn.  _

"Say my name…" she breathes. 

I don't even think to argue. I still have my pride? I don't think twice about whimpering her name. 

"Elane!" 

Evangeline shifts beneath me and it doesn't help. 

I'm desperate. I move to try kiss her but she denies me. Instead her talented fingers guide me back. 

"Look at Evangeline. I want to look her in the eye when you cum." 

I wrench my gaze around to see Evangeline do the same. Locked on each other, the world fades away. She stares at me with such a hunger I want her to devour me. I'd let her. I need her. 

"Please," I whimper. 

And all I had to do was ask. 

I come undone in Elane's hand. She holds me tight to her, pressing light kisses beneath my ear and whispering words I cannot hear. My entire body shakes. 

Is this what pleasure truly feels like? I thought Cal good in bed but this? I feel like the world is beneath me and I am on a bed of stars. 

"Good?" 

I can only nod. 

"Wonderful," Elane breathes as she finally lets me go. 

When I saw her in class all that while ago, I never dreamed she could destroy me like this. But I'm weak and shaking. 

I didn't notice but at sometime, Evangeline had grabbed hold of my thighs. But I am hyper aware of her touch. Her fingers hold on like she needs a steadiness in a storm. She can surely feel the mess Elane made of me—it's all down my legs. 

"She's a beauty?" Elane murmurs as she lies on her side next to Evangeline. "You didn't lie." 

Evangeline nods, kissing her softly. 

There is so much I want to say, to ask, because she is revealing so much but I'm breathless. My body still hums with pleasure and between my legs wants more. It wants Elane's fingers again. But also… I want Evangeline. 

"Maybe we should play with restraints more often," Elane hums, kissing her shoulder. "It's hot." 

"It is." Voice hardly higher than a whisper, it curls deep into my stomach. 

"You think I'm hot?" 

Evangeline looks at me. "I think you tied up is hot. I didn't say anything about you." 

She's lying and I know she is. 

It was a mistake to let me read you, Evangeline. A mistake to let me learn your vulnerability. I will exploit it for myself. 

I lean over her, planting my hands either side of her neck so the small chain that links them together presses sharply against her neck. Her hands close around my wrists. 

For a second, we both stare at each other. 

With silent stone pressed so close to her, she's powerless beneath me. No metal will tear me in half. I could push harder and choke her to death beneath me. 

But we both know I can't and won't, for the same reason Elane doesn't kill me for moving against Evangeline. 

Her chest rises and falls. I can hear her heartbeat, or is that mine? It thunders in my ear. This isn't silence anymore. This is noise. 

"Want to say that again?" I whisper. 

Evangeline opens her mouth to speak but I press a little harder. I choke the words from her. 

She groans low in her throat, fingers wrapped hard around my wrists. Her nails dig in lightly. Does she like this? She doesn't stop me. Who knew she had this side to her? Maybe I dreamed it true. 

Elane's watching us, fascinated. 

Slowly I lower my hips in a slow grind. Against her again, but not where she needs it. Her own hips buck but they reach nothing. 

_ "Please."  _

For a second I think I'm hearing things but I realise that Evangeline spoke. Low and breathless, so quiet I almost missed it. 

"What was that?" 

Her face is pale for her blood rising to her cheeks. But she doesn't break eye contact.  _ "Please touch me..." _

How badly I want to. But I freeze, because I don't know what to do. 

And in that second, Elane sweeps in. 

"You're new to this," she says. "Let me help you." 

I look at her. The proud part of me doesn't want her help but the other knows I need it. I know where, I just don't know how. Or maybe I'm shy. I still can't believe this is happening. 

Elane kisses Evangeline gently before turning back to me. 

"Maybe with your mouth?" 

A sudden rush of heat floods down my chest. Oh whatever heavenly forces govern this world, please give me strength. 

Evangeline makes a pained noise. I know she both hates and loves this at the same time. I can tell from the way her muscles tense, the way her eyes sear into mine and the way she bites her lip. She is both power and powerless at the same. 

As much as I wanted to ravish her, I also want her to fuck me senseless. 

Elane's gentle this time, and guides me. But I have the same parts as Evangeline and I know what feels good. 

Evangeline cries out under my tongue, hips bucking to the point I try to hold them down. Her entire body tenses. I experiment a little. She especially likes when I hook my tongue slightly. 

A hand grabs my hair and I moan. 

I can feel her need building, the way her walls flutter around me. Her whole body reacts and I can't think of anything more beautiful. 

She washes over me with a cry. I can't tell if it's my name or just another curse. But I'm there inside her, tearing it from her. 

"A natural," Elane repeats. 

Evangeline lies back on the bed, chest rising and falling. Her cheeks are stained silver. 

She doesn't say anything but from the way she looks off to the side, she's embarrassed. Because it's me? Or because of something else? 

I rise from between her legs. I'm proud from being able to do this but I also wonder why. Why does it stir something strange in my chest? Why do I look at her like I need air to breathe? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand. 

But I shift up, and I know what to do next. 

Elane is startled when I kiss her but responds in mere seconds. I wonder what she's used to. Surely she's done this many times with Evangeline. Am I jealous? I can't tell for my chest burns either way. Heat coursing through me. Need. 

Someone kisses my neck, slowly tracing down my spine and I groan into Elane's mouth. She can surely taste Evangeline on my lips. Let it never be said that I don't share. 

Elane's recovered and starts touching me again. Her tongue is devastating, not like Evangeline's heat, but quicker and more to the point. Her hands caress me, but I need something else. 

"Please-" 

I turn my head to Evangeline and she's on me in a second. 

Evangeline is a predator, top of the food chain, and I am but her prey. 

I'm taken from Elane and slammed back against the bed, my hands pinned above my head. Her kiss is intense, threatening to drown me but I crave more.

_ Ruin me,  _ I want to beg _.  _

She intends to pay me back for earlier. Her fingers slide into me with ease because I'm soaking and I press against her palm. I want her. I need her. 

She plants kisses down my stomach, before licking along my thighs. Oh,  _ her teeth-  _

She is overwhelming, punishing, and I need her. 

But when I reach the edge she holds me there, with such cruelty, I want to cry. All previous ideas of pride and games vanish when I need her.  _ I need her.  _

"Please, Evangeline-!" 

Her pace quickens, and her fingers curl ever so slightly. 

I come with her name on my lips and my back arched to the heavens. She is no angel but perhaps a devil, pushing me to breaking point and then some. But it's okay. She is my devil who torments me in my sleep.  _ Mine.  _

"Wow…" Elane sits to the side, breathless, one hand slowly touching herself. "That…" 

I know. 

Evangeline's regained her confident swagger and she grabs hold of my chin. For a second, we stare at each other. 

We are enemies, born to hate each other from the status of our birth down to the colour of our blood. 

And yet- 

She lets go. 

She slowly licks her fingers clean and my brain shortcircuits.  _ Again,  _ I want to say, I want to beg. But I don't think I could handle her yet. So my attention shifts. 

"Your turn," I manage. 

Elane lifts a brow but Evangeline knows what I mean. Both of us have been caught up in each other—it's time to give her. 

Elane flushes slightly as Evangeline pulls her to the bed. 

And I'm there, ready. 

_ A natural,  _ she said. 

She learns very quickly what exactly that means. 

And we continue for hours. 

I can't call it making love because that isn't what we have. But it's more than intense passion. It burns me everytime I look at Evangeline and again everytime she looks at me. Does she feel it too? I wonder if she knows from the way I cry her name. 

I'm not in love with Evangeline Samos. 

But I could be. 

When I wake up, a healer appears at my side. I recognise her as one who stands with House Samos. Wren, was her name? Without a word she heals the bruises and the aches of last night. And then she's gone like she was never here in the first place. 

I can't be gone much longer. They already stole the night from me. People will wonder, people will notice. Even though I want to stay, I have to go. 

Elane kisses my fingertips and Evangeline the back of my neck. These actions are strangely soft. Like they're apologising. 

But the moment we leave the room, her grip is like iron and her shields come back up. 

What happened last night never happened. 

The guards take me back and I can feel the curious buzz in their heads. They wonder. The think. But they don't ask. 

I return to the dark gloomy room filled with silence and shadows. My heart sinks. So I look back at the only light I have—even if it shines not for me. 

She lingers for a moment, hand gripping the door frame. And she looks back. I see her eyes and they alone haven't changed. They still threaten to consume me on the spot and I'd let her. 

And then she's gone. 

The door closes. The guards stand still. My prison is silent once more. 

But when I close my eyes, echoes of whispers and pants crowd my ears. My name is among them but so is hers, and so is Elane's. 

They lay on the tip of my but I know I cannot speak them. So I close my eyes and think. 

Elane Haven. 

Evangeline Samos. 

And maybe… maybe it's not so quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜 Did you enjoy it? Consider leaving a comment to make my day!


End file.
